Mutants stick together
by Li0ness95
Summary: 2012 verse. Leo discovers there are other mutants that live in NYC, are they friends or foe? And what is leo's new friend hiding from him. What adventures or even romance awaits our heros. leoxoc, raph x oc, don x april, mikey x oc. possibly ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Li0ness95 with my 2nd story. :) I currently have writers block for my other story 'The Guardian' but don't worry i'll upload a chapter as soon as I can, however my friend at college got me back into TMNT &amp; after watching the series I decided to do a few stories for it.**

**1) None of the TMNT or any of it's characters belong to me, apart from my OC's, those are mine.  
2) This story is set in the 2012 verse so if you don't like don't read, but I do have a few ideas for the 2k3 verse but that will be later, depending on reviews &amp; what not.**

**Also this is set during the 2nd season 'follow the leader' (episode 3 for any of you who haven't yet watched it) so things will diverge from the actual series but i will try to keep to it ;)**

**So enjoy **

* * *

Hi my name is Alexis Bennett. But you can call me Alex or Lexi.

and for the record...

...This is officially the worst day ever, I'm currently out on a rooftop in the pouring rain at night surrounded by a bunch of 'foot' ninja's while trying to defend my best friend who's lying on the floor heavily injured, his katana's lying just a few feet away from us. One of the ninja's came towards us "Just hand over the freak and we promise no harm will come to you" he said, his weapons ready to kill. "I rather go to hell" I replied and spat at his face and moved myself in front of my friend who was dropping in and out of consciousness, the red blood contrasting greatly with his green, scaly skin.

Did I mention my best friend is a giant mutated ninja turtle? Yeah, well he is and he's currently lying at deaths door. *sigh* This is it I thought as I watched the ninja's getting ready to charge. This is how we're going to die. I drew out my Keitou-Tachi sword and got into a defence position. If I'm going down I'm going down fighting just like a real ninja, A ninja with honour, unlike these idiots. I may have a dislocated shoulder but I'll be damned if I let them anywhere near us, after all us mutants have got to stick together no matter what the odds are.

How on earth did we end up in this situation you ask. Well I'll tell you it started about 7 months ago, a rainy night just like today funnily enough, when my life was changed forever. How was I suppose to know becoming friends with a blue-bandanna wearing turtle would send me on an adventure of a life time?

* * *

**Finish!**

**I know it's short but this is the prologue. Please rate &amp; review &amp; tell me what you think :)**

**Till next time. x**


	2. CH 1 - The beginning

**Hey people it's Li0ness95 back with the first official chapter of 'mutants stick together'**

**First off Disclaimer: None of the TMNT characters from any verse belong to me apart from Alexis she is mine ;)**

**And yes 'Agafa Shelly' the Oc is a girl :)**

**And thirdly this chapter after much debating in my head is going to be set in the last episode of season 1**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

Normal POV:

It started off as an ordinary day, people getting up for work and going along with their everyday business within the busy streets of New York, by then it was too late. A purple looking portal had opened up high in the sky and a spherical looking ship came flying through, soon people were being abducted left right and center but within a few hours the ship had suddenly crashed and landed in the ocean by the docks, slowly filling up with water and sinking to the ocean floor. All the people that had been abducted were safely rescued but not a single soul had seen the culprits. Many people started asking questions like who were they? and what made the ship mysteriously crash? however after all the commotion died down people once again carried on with their lives acting as if nothing had ever happened. It was early evening by now, the sun was setting and people were arriving safely at their homes after a hard day of work. But this is where our story begins...

It all started that evening after the so called 'alien attack', down by the docks where the ship had crashed. A young girl no older than 15 was casually sitting on the edge watching the sun set on the horizon. Looking closer the girl seemed to be of average height and build, her dark brunette hair was plaited and coming down the right hand side of her face the left side had a few bangs which she kept tucking behind her ear. Her eyes were a striking midnight blue colour and her skin was a nice tan colour, obviously showing that she's been out in the sun a lot. She was wearing a pair of black converses, denim shorts, a white tank top and a blue baseball hoodie along with some accessories like a few bangles and a necklace which was a blue upside down triangle. she had one of her legs dangling over the edge and the other tucked into her chest and her head resting on her knee just staring into the sea like she had a million and one thoughts going through her head.

Alexis' POV:

It's beautiful, i'm currently sitting at the docks where the so called 'alien attack' happened to be honest I think it's a load of rubbish, probably some sort of prank or something but the police are still involved and don't want anyone going down to the docks until they have thoroughly investigated what happened. Your probably asking why i'm here or how I even got pass the police, heck you don't even know me yet. so why don't I introduce my self. My name is Alexis Bennett but everyone calls me Alex, I'm 15 and I live in New York, I use to live in Japan where I lived with my Grandfather, my dad left when i was born and my mum is always working off abroad somewhere or other and because she didn't have time for me she dumped me off with her dad, my grandfather. He was so cool, no seriously he was, he was a master in the art of ninjuitsu and taught me everything I know, so yes I am 15 years old and a ninja, awesome right? A couple of years ago my grandfather had 'died' and so i had to go live with my mum in New York, not that she even spends any time here, last I saw her was 2 months ago and one phone call since then but I can't complain she had loads of money so I don't have to worry about getting a job or what not.

So yeah because of my totally awesome ninja skills I was able to sneak past the police, don't look at me like that it's been a few stressful days for me and I feel much better once I am at the docks the ocean is just so calming and relaxing. It's exam finals and all that this week and today was Friday the final day, thank god I swear I have never had to use so much brain power before but hey now its half term, and I can do whatever I want.

I was just about to get up and go when something shiny that was in the sea below me had caught the corner of my eye. Looking closer it looked like a sword of some sort like a katana floating on the surface but looking even closer it looked like it was attached to something like ... a body. I gasped as I realized that I could actually see a body just floating in the water. I quickly took off my hoodie and dived into the water and grabbed the body, bloody hell whoever they were they were very heavy, as I pulled the body back onto the shore I wondered what had happened to the guy or girl, probably not a girl as the build seemed to masculine. I finally got the body and few took a few deep breaths before looking at the body, for which I had to do a double take. It wasn't a person it was a giant-looking turtle guy. The sword I had seen was strapped to his back- i mean shell, I think. He had a blue bandanna on as well as some elbow and knee pad gear.

I had to take a step back, I mean I just found a body lying in the sea the actual body then being some sort of giant turtle who was dressed in ninja gear. At that moment I could of left but I didn't I don't know why but I just couldn't leave the guy, come on If I did someone else could find him then he'll be shipped off to one of those labs and experimented on. I shuddered at that thought, taking a deep breath I slowly approached the turtle, he seemed okay I think, I placed my fingers against his throat his pulse was barely there, probably swallowed too much water he also seemed to have a couple of cuts and what not on his arms and legs. Just as I reached over to have a closer look at his left arm (the arm closest to me) reached up and grabbed my arm. Next thing I know i'm looking down at the most bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"H-help" the turtle started, he seemed to be loosing consciousness again, his eyes were full of fear and worry. I took in a big gulp and said "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you", "Whats your name?" I asked hoping to catch his name before he blacked out again. "L-Leo" he said just before he blacked out again, his grip on my arm relaxing a bit,was it wierd that he talked and I didn't actually freak out at that, odd. "Don't worry Leo" I whispered to myself "I'm gonna get you out of here" as i reached down I pulled his left arm over to my back and managed to heave him onto my back, yeah yeah I know I complained a minute ago that he was heavy but that doesn't make me weak okay. Great I realized how was I gonna sneak past the police with a giant unconscious turtle on my back. "Oh Alex" I said to myself "What have you gotten yourself into now" I started walking thinking of a plan to get Leo out of here safely.

Leo's POV:

God everything hurt, what happened to me. Oh yeah the technodrome, you know the giant alien ship that attacked New York just a few hours ago. Thanks to me and my bro's the aliens or kraang as they call themselves have been defeated, all I remember is holding back the kraang prime (boss alien) to make sure my brothers and my friend got away safely and then the technodrome sinking. Am I dead, I'm not sure, i can hear noises around me so I don't think I'm dead, suddenly a pair of cold fingers were pressed against my neck, I knew that it was a human hand as it doesn't feel like my brothers knowing them they would be yelling at me to wake up by now. But out of reflex i reached my arm up and grabbed the arm that was coming towards me, It took a sec for me to open my eyes but when I did I was looking straight into a pair of midnight blue eyes that seemed to belong to a young girl roughly around my age.

"H-help" I was able to croak out, god was my voice killing me right now, I looked into the girls eyes she wasn't scared of me she had a look of determination in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm gonna help you" she said, wow her voice was so angelic, did I just think that? Oh no I could feel my eyes closing again "Whats your name?" she asked, "L-Leo" I was just able to say before the darkness pulled me in again.

* * *

-TURTLES LAIR-

Normal POV:

It was quiet as the tree turtles and the young human made their way back to the lair, All with a face of sadness and sorrow. The youngest of the three turtles, the one wearing the orange bandanna kept sniffing and rubbing the constantly flowing tears from his eyes, his baby blue eyes seemed completely dull and lifeless. The one standing next to him, his now oldest brother, wearing a red bandanna was trying hard not to let the tears flow, he was the oldest now, he had to be strong for his two little brothers. The middle one, with a purple bandanna was behind them, with the young red haired human clutching to him as if he was going to disappear the minute she let go of him. The purple one would have been over joyed by this if it wasn't for the previous events that just happened, to be honest he was still in a state of shock. As they approached the lair they braced themselves for what was about to happen, they didn't want to cos it would admit that it actually happened but they didn't have a choice.

Hamato Yoshi or better known as Master Splinter was currently sitting in the center room a.k.a the living room with the young humans father - Mr Kirby O'neil. As the pair heard footsteps approaching they quickly stood. The human better known as April actually came through first with the purple one called Donatello or Donnie/Don for short, as soon as April saw her dad she let go of Donnie and tackled her dad, the floodgates finally opened and she couldn't stop, Kirby went into shock for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace and started whispering comforting words into her ears. With this action Splinter automatically realized something was wrong. Just as he was about to ask Donatello what happened the other two turtles entered, the youngest eyes now being all red and puffy. Splinter's ears fell down as he realized something was most definitely wrong.

"My sons" he asked quietly "Where is your brother Leonardo?". A feeling of dread pooled at the the bottom of his stomach, he feared he already knew the answer but still had the need to ask. As soon as he asked the question April broke down even more and Michelangelo, the youngest with the orange bandanna soon knelt down and started sobbing, This was Mickey the turtle that is always smiling and was never sad for long was acting as if his world was smashed into a million pieces. That was all Splinter needed to confirm his suspicion. The red one, called Raphael spoke up as Donatello knelt down to comfort the youngest turtle. "Le-Leo, sacrificed himse-self t-to get us o-out of their s-safely" said Raphael on the very urge of breaking down himself. "He held back the kraang-prime so we could escape" whispered Donnie.

Splinter was mortified, no father wants to bury his own child before himself, biological or not Splinter thought of the boys as his own sons. he himself was not sure how to act, he can't tell his sons it will be alright because it won't his oldest son, their oldest brother the one they went to for everything from occasional advice to helping get rid of a nightmare was now gone, at the bottom of an ocean they couldn't even give him a proper burial. He had to sit down, this was too much...

-( _A couple of hours later)-_

It was late in the evening now, all three turtles had eventually broken down and had cried themselves to sleep, Raphael in the center on the sofa with his right arm around Mickey whose head lent against Raphael's chest and Donatello who was curled up against his older brothers lap. The Young human April had curled herself up against her father was fast asleep, her also crying herself to sleep. Mr O'neil sighed as he got up and picked up his daughter bridal style, she slightly whimpered from the movement but was able to get comfy again. "Thank you for everything" said Splinter as he approached the humans, "No need" said Mr O'Neil, "What are friends for?" he said as he went towards the exit of the lair. Splinter watched them leave as he turned towards his sons, he sighed deeply before heading towards the dojo, he already lost his family once, he wasn't prepared to lose them again. He took one look at the picture of his wife and daughter, his heart was filled with pain again. He sighed again before heading towards his room so he could meditate, thinking about what he should do now that that his is dead. "My son" he whispered "I am sorry".

* * *

**MWA HAHAHAHA I am so evil, don't worry another chapter will be up soon**

**soooooo**

**Please rate and review and what not :) **

**Till next time Ja-ne. x**


	3. Ch 2 - awakening and explanation

**Heyyy Minna **

**Sooooooo sorry about taking forever, i know but please don't hate me :( **

**Onwards with the next chapter:**

**Chapter 2: awakening and explanation**

Alexis' POV:

"Yosh, finally home" I said as I entered my apartment through the window. Hey don't look at me like that, did you really expect me to waltz in through the main reception in front of everyone while carrying a giant turtle on my back? Thought so. However I think I permanently damaged my back, I live on the 9th floor out a ten floor apartment building, you know the next floor below from the top and I carried Leo all the way up through the fire escape. I'm so glad that the escape is right in front of my living room. I dragged Leo over to the couch and lied him down on it, his breathing was a bit rugged and he was still unconscious. Your probably asking how I got past the cops. Ha! It was a stroke of luck really, some kids at the other end of the docks tried to sneak in and try to set off some fireworks, Giving me the distraction I needed to get Leo out of there.

I quickly headed towards the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, being a ninja and all meant there were gonna be occasions where I get hurt, "hehe" I chuckled as I thought about how many times I have actually gotten hurt from being more of a klutz than an actual ninja. I settled myself down to the right of Leo - He was lying down so that the left side of his body was against the back off the couch. I started to bandage up some of the wounds he had received, nothing too major just some small or long but shallow cuts, but deep enough to still draw blood. 3/4 of his right arm had been bandaged from his shoulder down and his left arm had only around his wrist wrapped up. After checking his Plastron - I think that's what people call it, I'm gonna have to get a book on turtles and double check- and deducing that it was ok I moved down to check his legs and found his right ankle seemed quite swollen, He's probably twisted it or something, and so I wrap his ankle up as well, trying not to wake him or hurt him too much in the process either. It seemed that he was mostly covered in bruises so hopefully nothing too serious, I also slipped his elbow and knee pads off as well, didn't want him uncomfortable did i?

After finishing that last bit off I stood up and admired my handy work. It looks like I've got a giant unconscious turtle on my couch half wrapped up in bandages like a mummy... oh wait there is. Suddenly my train of thought was broken by the lyrics to the song 'shatter me' by Lindsey Stirling piercing the air. It was my phone, quickly dashing to the coffee table that was on the other side of the room next to my giant arm chair I picked up the phone "Yello" I said.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN" A feminine voice bellowed through the phone, I held said phone away from my ear.

"Scream it a little louder Nix, I don't think the whole of New York heard you" I chuckled as Nix snorted "Whatever blue" Blue being the nickname Nix gave me "Where have you been we've been trying to get hold you for ages" she said, I could slightly hear other voices as well but they were muffled "The others with you?" I asked "Yeah" was the answer I got back "Evie and Jessie are both here, hold on I'll put you on speaker" I heard Nix grumble something and pushed a few buttons "there" she said, "Hey guys" I said, mentally counting back in my mind 3...2...1...

"ONEECHAN!" Again I help the phone away from my ear, "Hi Jessie, baby. you alright?" I asked "Yeah, now that I've heard you voice, we were so worried about you oneechan" "Hai hai, gomenasai baby I went out and left my phone at home". "Hey Neechan, glad to hear your ok" another voice piped in. "Hey Evie, hun. Yeah i'm fine don't worry about it" I said "So you ready for movie night?" Evie asked _Shit_ I thought I completely forgot about movie night "Hehe, funny story actually guys...I'm not gonna be able to make it". "WHAT, WHY?!" I heard all three girls yell down the phone. "There better be a good reason for this blue" I heard Nix growl "Look I'm sorry but something came up...well someone but, look I was out and found this guy injured in an alleyway near my building complex, he's not too badly hurt but he's suffering from a swollen ankle and a bit of a concussion" it wasn't an exact lie but I didn't wait for them to reply and continued "I know you guys don't like strangers, but he's around our age and is hurt, as soon as he is better he will be leaving plus I think he's like us" I whispered the last part.

I heard Nix sigh "I'm not sure of this Blue but if your sure..." she trailed off, "I'm certain" I responded with, I'm positive he is just like us. Then Evie cut in "Ok but if any point, he gets worse let me know immediately and i'll be over there within minutes and no buts" she said, I forgot Evie is the doctor out of us four since she her goal is to become a doctor, she has a habit of going a bit overboard in the slightest of injuries. "Okay okay, If he gets worse I contact you immediately." I said "Guys I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep, have fun tonight" I said down the phone, starting to yawn at the same time. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. "Alright Blue, we'll talk to you later, If he tries anything and I mean anything tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him" Nix said "Don't worry" I responded, Nix was occasionally really protective, especially when a stranger was involved. I sighed, "I'm gonna go guys" "Night Blue/Neechan/Oneechan" they all said simultaneously and then hung up.

I looked over to Leo, still completely oblivious to the world around him, checking that he was gonna be ok I decided to have a quick shower. I didn't realize how much of a sweat I had built up getting Leo back to my place. I walked across the hallway into my room then into my en-suite bathroom that I had, the whole time trying to still process the fact that there is a giant, injured turtle in my room. My thoughts kept going towards this whole alien fiasco, what if he was one of these aliens. I soon rid myself of those thoughts. He can't be I thought, I could feel mutagen flowing through his body when he grabbed my arm. I ended up losing track of time, I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't realized that I spent over an hour in the shower, getting out and quickly drying myself off, I put my hair up in a messy bun after towel drying it and put on my pyjama bottoms on and a comfy top and then headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea before I headed towards my lounge chair and snuggled in it with my blanket and the book I was currently reading, this way I can be here when Leo wakes up, hopefully he wakes up..

-2 1/2 hours later -

Normal POV:

Its been two and a half hours since the young brunette had settled down in the giant arm chair and had started reading her book, however she was starting too finally fall asleep, sleep finally taking over... If it had not be for the groaning she heard coming from the left side of her near the sofa. Her tired mind finally switching on as she registered that the said groaning was coming from the five foot tall injured turtle that was currently residing on her sofa. Quickly dashing up and ignoring the book that fell to the floor she went over to Leo's side to see he was finally waking up.

Leo groaned again as he struggled to open his eyes, being blinded the first time by a bright light however after blinking a few times he was able to finally see his surroundings and immediately realized that he did not know where he was, Fear and panic started to show as he tried to sit up. "I wouldn't do that If I was you" Leo heard as a pair of small hands rested gently on his plastron and pushed him back down. Leo looked up to the owners of said hands to see the young girl he had seen earlier by the docks. suddenly he was confused "W-what?" he asked, his voice cracking from how dehydrated he was. "Just wait one sec, I'll get you a drink" Alexis got up and headed towards the kitchen and within a few minutes came back with a big glass of water, helping Leo up quickly to drink she handed the glass to him.

He looked at her suspiciously "Oh come on" Alexis said "I didn't do anything to the water, why would I? I just bandaged you up when your injured and got you to safety before the cops could find you" she pointed out. Leo's eyes widened as he looked down towards his injured body and realized she must be telling some sort of truth, because the last thing he properly remembered was the fight on the technodrome by the docks. Deciding to trust the girl he quickly gulped the glass of water and sighed as he felt the cool liquid go down his throat. "Thank you" he said as he handed the glass back to Alex, his voice didn't sound as hoarse as it was before. "That's ok" she said "How do you feel". "Honestly? I feel like I've been run over by a truck" Leo chuckled "Umm...who exactly are you" Leo then asked as he looked at Alex, realizing that she hasn't freaked out about the fact that he's a giant turtle and that he has no idea who she is.

Placing the glass on the table, Alex moved so she was sat next to Leo's legs on the other side of the sofa, held out a hand to Leo and said "Hi, my name is Alexis nice to meet you Leo", Leo smiled and took her small hand in to his big hand "Nice to meet you Alexis and thank you". "No problem" she said also smiling "SO you wanna tell me about what happened down by the docks today cos I know you are somehow involved with this whole alien shiz niz that happened earlier" she asked "hehe" Leo chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck "It's a long story" he replied with. "Well then start from the beginning because you ain't going no where with your ankle busted up like that" Alexis said as she pointed to his bandaged ankle. Leo didn't know why but he felt like he could trust her, call it his six sense of something but he felt that she was trustworthy "Fine, on the condition you tell me about yourself as well" Leo said, he wanted to know more about this girl. Alex pondered for a moment and said "deal" when she finally came to a conclusion. Getting herself comfy and ready for one heck of a story...

-After Origin story and everything that has happened up to this point story -

"Wow" said Alex as Leo finally finished his story "You've had more adventure in a month then what I've had in 15 years" she said, Alexis had learnt about Raph, Donnie, Mikey - his younger brothers, Splinter - his father, his human friend April and then the story on Shredder and the foot but was probably most surprised by the kraang aliens Leo had told her about. "Yeah, just an average day for your mutant ninja turtle" Leo laughed, he felt safe around this girl and it's only been a few hours. She hadn't judged him at all for the whole entire time and listened to everything that he said and didn't doubt him for a second. "Man, Jessie would totally be jealous of you right now if she heard about your adventures" Alexis said as she reached for her cup of tea, discovering earlier that Leo also liked tea.

"So, come on then" Leo asked "You know my life story, what about you? who's Jessie?". Alexis took a sip of her tea and sighed. "Well my name is Alexis Bennett, I'm 15 years old and originally come from Japan. My dad left my mum before I was born and after I was born my mum had no time for me so she left with her father, my sofu - my grandfather. He was really cool, he let me do whatever back at home and my sofu was a ninjuitsu master as so as soon as I was old enough he started to train me in the way of the ninja" she said "No way, So you ninjuitsu as well then? what weapon do you use?" Leo asked intrigued about finding another ninja. "I use a keitou-Tachi sword" Alexis responded with "However, one year ago we were attacked and my sofu was killed. since there was no one else to look after me I had to go back to living with my mum here in New York". Alexis sniffled as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm sorry" said Leo as he looked down at his mug, no one should have to go through that.

"Don't worry about it" Alexis said as she looked up at Leo with a small smile "Granted my mum is barely ever here but if I never came here I would have never met my Imouto's" Leo looked up "You have sisters?" He asked "Well not by blood but they are the closest thing I have to a real family" Alexis responded with as she thought about her sisters "There's Nicola, Evangelina, and Jessica" She started "We're all the same ages but I'm the oldest by a few months, then it's Nicola and Evangelina and Jessica are twins but Jessica is the youngest of the two.

Nicola or Nix for short, rule no. 1 never call her Nikki. She absolutely hates it, says it's too girly. Nix is the tom boy/rock chick out of us. she loves the colour red and loves motorbikes and fighting, thats her specialty. She has a step brother who's the same age as her who loves ice hockey and is trying to be a vigilante. Nix has a very short temper so be warned not to piss her off, she seems quite rude and harsh at times but she's has a very protective person when it comes to us. we occasionally butt heads at times but that's because we are literally opposites of each other.

Evangelina or Eve or Evie is the brains, she could of skipped a few grades if she wanted to she's that smart. She wants to be a doctor when she's older so any injury we ever get she literally goes over board. One time she confined Nix to bed rest for 3 weeks when she slipped and bumped her head, it was funny when she actually chained Nix to the bed to stop getting her up (By this point both Alexis and Leo were laughing at this). she's the peacemaker of the group and doesn't like fighting, she prefers to be hidden away with a book or to tinker with some electronic object. constantly giving our stuff an upgrade. She is very hard to piss off.

Jessica or Jess or Jessie on the other hand is the opposite of Evie, Jessie prefers to skateboard, play video games or prank someone. She's loud, crazy and has an obsession with sugary food and is very much a daredevil at times. She doesn't use her brain often as she should but can be smart when she wants to. she's our little ray of sunshine in the group." Alexis finished as she placed her now empty mug on the coffee table.

"Wow, you sound like an interesting bunch, how did you meet?" asked Leo. "Well, Jessie and Evie are originally from England and moved here about a month before me, and were the targets of the bullies of our school, Britney the head cheerleader and her squad. I had only been at the school for a couple of days when I saw them pick on the girls but saw no one stand up for them and so I went and stood up for them. She only bullied them because they weren't 'popular' and because they're from England their accent was different. No actual reason to bully them. Britney didn't like it one bit and tried to slap me but I dodged and then punched her in the nose. Ha! I broke her nose and she ended up missing a week of school, how I didn't get suspended I'm not sure. it was after that week that I met Nix. Britney had talked to the football jocks who were just as bad as Britney herself and decided to corner me and the twins at lunch, just to give us a little lesson in how to not mess with them. However Before one of them could make a move at me Nix stood in and threatened them.

The jocks seemed to waver for a second before they decided to attack, the twins got out of the way and me and Nix beat the crap out of the jocks, turns out Nix does a lot of training in Kickboxing, karate, Judo and other self defense techniques. After that Nix introduced herself and said she saw what I did to Britney last week and said she was glad someone was finally standing up to that bitch, we hit it off right after that and became sisters. Inseparable since. basically." Alexis said. "Remind me to never piss you guys off" Said Leo as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Heavens it's gone past midnight we should probably get some rest, you especially" said Alexis as she gathered up the mugs and quickly took them to the kitchen. "Sounds like a good idea" Responded Leo as he shuffled back down to rest his head against the pillow "How long do you think it's gonna take before I can walk" asked Leo as Alexis came back into the living room with some extra blankets. "I'd say another day or two just to make sure and then as long as you put no major stress of try any fancy jumps or moves on it you should be able to leave and go back home" replied Alex as she placed a blanket on Leo. "Thanks" He mumbled as he closed his eyes. Alex smiled at the turtle, stood up and started to make her way to her room.

"Alexis wait" Leo called, "Huh, what's wrong?" asked Alex as she turned back to Leo "Why did you help me, I mean I'm a freak and you didn't seem to ..well...freak out?" Leo asked a bit timidly. He was also curious, this girl took him in when he was hurt and and seemed to accept him right off the bat. "Easy" she said "I was raised to help someone if I was able to help them, and your not a freak Leo your different but you show emotion and pain, that is what makes us human not are appearances, that just gives us an individual identity. From what you've told me about your family tells me you guys act more human than actual humans do. Now give some sleep Leo, I'll makes us some breakfast in the morning" Alex finished as she turned back to her room.

Leo Smiled "Night Lexi" He said as he got comfortable and went to sleep. Alex stopped for a second, she never did like the name Lexi, it was the nickname her mum gave her and she resented the nickname but hearing come from Leo's mouth? She strangely liked it. Sighing softly to herself she climbed into bed and fell asleep within seconds thinking about this new friendship she made with a blue bandanna wearing turtle, a small smiling making it's way on to her face as she slept peacefully.

**AND FINISHED!**

**Hope you like it so far :) any reviews or pointers are greately apprectiated and don't forget to check out my other stories :)**

**Li0ness95 out **

**x**


	4. Going Home

**Hey people**

** I am so sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been busy working on my story 'through the swirly portal', if any of you guys are transformers fans look it up.**

**Little update to story, after watching some of the recent episodes I've realised it it never gonna be donniexapril, so I'm changing it to aprilxcasey and Donniexoc, so any donniexapril lovers please don't hate, I want to keep this story to run alongside the episodes. So no flames.**

**But please review, follow and favourite, **

**Lexi: come on you know you want to**

**Me: what are you doing here?**

**Lexi: you were taking forever to update so we came to see what was taking so long **

**Me: oh…wait we?**

**Mikes: yo dudettes what's happening **

**Raph: I really don't want to be here -.- **

**Donnie: your not ill are you, you were gone for ages **

**Me:* sigh* I'm fine guys just got a little caught up in another project… Where's Leo?**

**Lexi: crap I've left him alone, gotta go people **

**Me: mikey will you do the honours please **

**Mikey: li0ness95 under no circumstances owns the turtles, now onwards with the chapter *fist bumps into the air***

Chapter 3: going home

Normal POV:

It's been almost a week since Lexi found Leo down at the docks and every second has been spent with them together, Lexi was lucky because she had spring break, meaning she could hang out with Leo, and the more she hung out with him the more she learnt that she had a lot in common with him for example drawing, both Leo and Lexi could draw and so when Lexi had to leave for occasional errands and snack stops she gave Leo her extra drawing pad to keep him busy. She also found out his love for the old show space heroes, which she had the whole series of. They spent a whole day watching the show and by the evening Lexi had introduced the turtle to the Internet and the world of fanfiction, to say Leo was excited about it was an understatement.

It was the sixth day and Leo was finally standing on his own, it turns out his ankle was worse then they actually realised and took longer for Leo to put pressure on it, his walking was much better as he only stumbled a couple of times a much better improvement than earlier that week.

Leo was extremely worried about his family, he didn't have his t-phone on him and even if he could use Lexi's phone he couldn't as he didn't know their numbers by heart, he's also been housebound by Lexi until he was stable enough to walk without help. He couldn't help but wonder if they were alright, did they get out of the ship ok? Where any of them hurt? And more importantly did they think he was dead?

"Your family will be fine Leo stop worrying" Lexi said as she entered the lounge, with a large cup of tea for Leo, he smiled warmly before taking the mug

"Thanks" he said before taking a big gulp "I should be able to leave tonight right?" He asked,

"well as long as you don't put to much force on your foot, especially the fancy jumps you can leave in a minute if you want" Lexi replied with as she began drinking from her mug of tea, Leo looked up in surprise

"Really?" He asked excitedly

"Yep, however I need to ask you of a favour first" Lexi asked as she sat down slowly on the sofa and patted the space next to her, indicating for Leo to sit down as well. Leo placed his now empty mug on the table and sat down, placing his right hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong" he asked, Lexi sighed before continuing

"I don't want you to tell your brothers about me" she said "just hear me out" she then said before Leo could reply. Leo closed his mouth before mutely indicating for Lexi to continue

"Don't get me wrong you are totally amazing and I still want us to be friends more than anything else but I still have a responsibility to Nix, Evie and Jessie, they are my little sisters I don't want them getting involved…just yet. I know that because I helped you at some point I'm going to be dragged into this and so will my sisters, most likely if I know what they are like, and I want to delay that point for as long as possible. The reason I don't want you to tell your brothers is because it would be easier if they didn't know About me until the times right and with less people knowing me the longer it would be before I'm dragged into all of this.

And I'm not saying I don't want to be involved because you're my friend and if your ever in trouble I will be there but I'm just asking to please not talk about me until it's the right time, please Leo" Lexi begged as she took Leo's much larger hands into her smaller hands and looked him directly in the eyes, Leo stared at her before sighing

"Fine, I won't tell my brothers but I need to tell splinter, he's my father I can't lie to him" Leo said, he knew he could probably get away with lying about to what happened to his brothers but his father was an entirely different story, Lexi's smile faltered a bit when Leo mentioned his father but she could understand why it's important

"I think I can handle with your father knowing" Lexi replied with before wapping her arms around Leo's neck and giving him a hug, Leo froze a sec, unsure about what to do before wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her back.

"I should probably head off now" Leo said as he let go of Lexi and stood up and grabbed his gear that was lying on the table, he hadn't wore his gear for the week that's he's been at Lexi's and so it felt slightly weird wearing it again, Lexi got up as well and made her way to the window by the fire exit

"You have my number so text me when your home so I know your ok" Lexi said " oh and no fancy jumps" she said as pointed at him in a scolding matter, Leo placed his hands up in surrender and laughed

"Don't worry, I'll be careful ok" Leo said reassuringly as he slowly climbed out of the window, he looked back at Lexi for the last time before climbing down the fire escape and made his way to the closest manhole

"Oi Leo!" Said turtle heard his name being called and looked back towards Lexi again "let me know when your ankle is 100% again, I want to see how good your ninjutsu is" Lexi said as she leaned out of her window and looked down at the turtle, Leo laughed

"Haha, then prepare to lose" he yelled back before he jumped down the manhole cover, Lexi also laughed before grumbling to herself "I said no jumping, Baka". She entered her lounge again and went to get her keitou tachi sword "better start practicing" she said to her self before climbing on to the fire escape and making her way to the rooftops.

-with Leo—

It's been about fifteen maybe twenty minutes of walking before Leo saw the familiar turnstalls that signalled he was nearly home, Leo at this point was supporting himself against the wall as his ankle had soon started to ache. "Damn it" he growled to himself "just a little more" he kept repeating, when he reached the said turnstalls he carefully pushed through and entered his home.

"Hello!" He called out, it's awfully quiet he thought to himself, the lab door was open so he could see that Donnie was not in there, he couldn't hear the familiar noise of Raph punching his punching bag and he definitely couldn't hear Mikey at the TV with his video games "Hello!" He called out a little this time as he hobbled to the kitchen in search of some painkillers, his ankle was really starting to hurt

"Leonardo"

Leo turned around when he heard his name to become facing his father, he rubbed the back of his neck "hey..sensei" he chuckled nervously, out of all his family members he was most worried about how splinter would react but suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug

"My son" he heard Splinter say "your alright, but how?" Splinter asked as he let his son go to have a good look at him, he instantly noticed the new wounds that littered his body and noticed that many of them have been carefully looked after, meaning Leo had someone help him, and he especially noticed how his son was currently favouring his left leg to stand on, splinter frowned "how badly hurt" he asked

"nothing major, very shallow cuts and a busted ankle, other than that it was bruises" leo answered

"And who looked after your wounds?" splinter then asked as he went to fetch the painkillers for Leo

Leo gulped before answering " umm…well…I can't really say, I promised that I wouldn't tell my brothers" he started, splinter noticed how nervous his son was

"Do not worry about your brothers, they are on patrol and won't be back for a while" he sighed before continuing "they keep going down to the docks after what happened, hoping to find you but came back empty handed each time, now take a seat and start from the beginning" Splinter said as he pointed to one of the kitchen chairs, Leo sighed as he sat down and told splinter everything that happened, well everything that he could remember as at the beginning he had spent a bit of that time unconscious, so he wasn't sure about what actually happened.

Splinter stroked his whiskers in thought about what Leo had told him about this Lexi girl, someone else who knows the art of ninjutsu and comes from Japan himself, he was instantly grateful when he heard that the girl had helped his eldest son and looked after him until he was able to get home again, he also understood the girl when Leo had told him about the favour, normally it would be them asking if they can keep the secret but this time it was the human was asking to be kept as a secret, he really wanted to meet this girl

"Would it be possible for me to meet this girl myself" Splinter asked Leo as he watched his son take a sip from his cup of tea, Leo almost dropped it in shock

"Uhhh… I'm not sure let me ask" Leo said as he went to his room quickly and got out the spare t-phone he had, Donnie had given them all spares in case something ever happened to the original* hint,hint,nudge,nudge* Mikey, he also pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket, that had Lexi's number on it before heading back to the kitchen to text her

-hey it's Leo, don't worry back safely. Quick question though, I've told my father about you and he wants to meet you, is that ok?-

He placed the phone on the table and had to only wait a few minutes before his phone vibrated

-should have guessed he would of wanted to me, I don't mind, how about we meet at my flats rooftop in a few days time around midnight?-

Lexi had replied with, Leo smiled before he turned to his father "she's says that ok and would it be ok if we met her at midnight at the rooftops in a few days time?" Leo asked, splinter smiled

"That would be just fine, I'm looking forward to meeting her" splinter replied with, Leo grinned before texting back

-sure that would be great, talk to you later-

Just as Leo pressed the send button he started to hear voices approaching the lair, Splinter was silently thinking before smiling a little

"My son" he said as he turned to his eldest child "I believe your brothers do not know your back yet, let's give them a surprise" he said, Leo chuckled before he went and hid behind his father making sure that his brothers wouldn't see him. Leo was quiet as he heard his brothers enter the lair

"My sons, how was it?" He heard Splinter ask the others, there was a pregnant pause before Donnie spoke up first "nothing…again, we're never gonna find him" Donnie said softly, Mikey was on the verge of tears as he truly didn't want to believe that his oldest brother might be possibly gone forever, Leo felt guilty at how upset his brothers were and just wanted to hug his baby brothers but he didn't want to reveal himself…just yet anyway.

"gah! It's my fault he's gone" he heard Raphael shout, Leo's eyes widened when he heard his brother "I should have stayed with him, to the very end, he still might be here" he heard raph continue to say.

"Maybe" said splinter "or we might have lost two family members if you also had stayed with Leo"

Raph sighed "I was such a jerk to him, and a really bad brother yet he still protected us and because of that he's dead, if I could repeat life I wouldn't have been such a jerk to him" Raph finished, as he placed his face in his hands in defeat, Leo decided it was time to make himself known and stepped from behind Splinter so he was facing his brothers, both Donnie and Mikey were looking at Raph so they had yet to notice him.

"You really mean that otouto" he asked as he looked over to Raph and crossed his arms

"Oh course Leo, you're my only big br….wait Leo?!" Raph asked in shock as he looked confusedly at his older brother, who was standing there looking smugly

"Aww, you do care" Leo said teasingly, the other three turtles looked in shock before Mikey was the first to shake out of it and went and glomped his brother

"Dude! Your ok" he said as he cried tears of joy, Leo hugged him back "of course" Leo said "who else is gonna save your tail when you get in trouble"

"But how?" Donnie asked, slightly confused at what was going on, Leo looked over to sensei before answering "I ended up further along the river and managed to pull myself out, but I completely busted my right ankle and didn't have my t-phone so I couldn't get a hold of you guys, that and I was completely exhausted so I spent pretty much the whole time sleeping and gathering my strength before I was able to make the journey back home a few minutes ago" he Lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie he told himself, just slightly bending the truth.

"We need to celebrate" said Mikey as he finally let go of Leo

"Why don't you get yourselves some Pizza and on the way knock on miss O'neil, I'm sure she'll want to hear the good news" splinter said as he headed back towards the dojo

"Yes, pizza time" said Mikey as he ran towards the entrance of the lair, Donnie sighed "why don't you two stay here and me and Mikey will get the food" Donnie said as he pointed to Raph and Leo before heading off, Leo watched in amusement but then frowned as he looked over to Raph who hasn't said a thing yet.

"Raphie?" Leo asked, using the old nickname they gave Raph before placing a hand on his shoulder "you alright?" Leo asked, then sighed before he continued to talk "okay okay your mad I don't blame you, if you want I'll let you have a free punch at me for…" Leo was stopped as Raph moved and then tightly hugged his brother, his head nestling into Leo's neck. Leo was a little unsure on how to act, his hotheaded brother never really show emotions before

"Don't ever do that again" he herd Raph mumble, Leo sighed as felt tears against his neck, he reached up and started to rub the back of his brothers shell in an effort to comfort him. "I thought your were gone forever, it all changed. Mikey was always crying and Donnie just didn't do anything, you left and everything fell apart…I didn't know what to do, I was scared" Raph continued, Leo's eyes widened when he realised how scared Raph really was, if that was him in that situation he probably would be in the same state

"Don't worry, otouto, I'm not going anywhere" he said reassuringly, Raph let go of Leo and wiped his face of the tears

"Good cos if you ever do something like tha' again, Imma bring you back from the dead kill you myself" Raph threatened, as playfully punched Leo in the arm "and if you ever tell the others what happened here, I will deny everything" he said as he pointed to Leo, Leo smiled and wrapped his arm over Raph's shoulder

"Sure thing bro, now how about a video game before Mikey gets back and hogs it" Leo said as he nodded towards the TV, Raph smirked "your on" he said as they headed towards the TV. Splinter watched from the shadows at his two oldest sons and smiled softly 'the family is back together again' he thought before heading towards the dojo thinking about the previous events 'Lexi Bennett' he thought 'now why do I know that name' he decided to meditate on the matter.

**okay people I'm done for the night and so I hope this chapter makes up for taking so long for me to update.**

**Raph: -swings sai-" now review! Before I stick this sai where the sun don't shine**

**Me: RAPHAEL! We do not threaten the audience, if they want to review they can if they want **

**Raph: -mumbles something-**

**Lexi: -swings sword dangerously near Raph- what was that?**

**Raph: Grrrr, none of business**

**-Lexi tackles Raph and they start fighting and destroying my lounge—**

**Me: -face palms- why me. LEO! Lexi and Raph are fighting again**

**Leo: again**

**Me: get them out before I make sure they die horrible deaths in this story -.- **

**Leo: -holds hands up in surrender, the makes way to the fighting duo, grabs Lexi's ear and Raph's bandanna tails and starts to drag them away **

**Raph &amp; Lexi: ow Leo that hurts**

**Me: -sighs- finally, okay Mikey, Donnie you want to finish for me please**

**Mikey and Donnie: please by the totally awesome readers that you are and review, follow and favourite our story please **

**Mikey: or don't bother if it's too much of a hassle **

**Donnie: don't say that , we want them to –hits Mikey round the head-**

**Mikey: ouch, why you…**

**-Mikey and Donnie start fighting –**

**Me: LEO! **

**Li0ness95 out**

**Xx **


End file.
